Emperor Santiago
Chawosaurian Emperor Jonathan Albert Santiago '''(January 20, 1870-October 26, 1976). was the second modern Monarch of Chawosauria and the 83rd Monarch of Chawosauria. He was a Progressive Social Democrat who leaned towards Nordic Model Social Democracy. He is known to bring Progress in the Social Safety Net Programs in Chawosauria. Copied Franklin Delano Roosevelt's New Deal rhetorics to bring Chawosauria out of the Great Depression. Kept Chawosauria safe from the dangers of World War 1 and World War 2. He was a member of the United Kingdom due to Britain's dominance over Canada. He was the first Secular Chawosaurian tobe allowed to claim the Monarchy, the only Agnostic tobe Monarch of Chawosauria, and in his childhood, he was born in Poverty in Ottawa, Canada. Raised in London most of his childhood years. Entered the British Army and never have fought in a war. As the 83rd Monarch of Chawosauria and the second modern monarch after Johnathan Montgomery, he protected Chawosauria and unified the nation, he brought in Western Philosophy into Chawosaurian Culture. He defended Chawosauria from two World Wars, and the Russian Revolution and Civil War. But in his negative legacy, especially among the Religious Community, he allowed Timothy Max Roosevelt do as he pleased, that included cooperated with Timothy with the passing of Chawosauria's most discriminatory law, Section 126, and Timothy started a war against Santiago's authority in 1950, but Santiago failed to defend his power over Chawosauria in 1975. While Santiago still had authority over Chawosauria, Santiago died at the age of 106 in 1976. On October 24, 1976, Timothy took oath on Santiago's casket as the 84th Monarch of Chawosauria. Santiago's legacy today in Chawosauria was mostly ignored, Santiago is mostly and widely known to have to failed to defend his authority from replacement to the hands of Timothy Max Roosevelt, and has a negative legacy among the religious community, Santiago cooperated with Timothy into establishing a State Atheist System for Chawosauria. Santiago persecuted Conservatives and Liberals, and Santiago and Timothy both took away the rights of minorities, but Timothy took advantage of Santiago, using Santiago selfishly against minorities, and Timothy lied and tricked Santiago into signing and establishing Discriminatory laws restricting the rights of minorities. Early Life '''Birthday and Childhood Jonathan was born on January 20, 1870 to an Inuit Indian Woman and a Hispanic Father, his father was never around and his mother had to raise him herself, he witnessed his people being mistreated by the British and were forcing Aboriginals into European Culture. Chawalliankalitans His family were Chawalliankalitans, they were of the Chawalliankalitanist faith, they practiced Chawalliankalitan cultures and Jonathan met Emperor, Johnathan Saint Montgomery in 1883 and in the 1882 Canadian Federal Election, his family played a role in voting for Prime Minister, John A. MacDonald. Prime Minister, John A. MacDonald Jonathan loved the Liberal-Conservative Party until 1896. Jonathan got married and had six children. Marriage & Family Jonathan got married and had six children, but he divorced, his son, Santino Santiago had been supporting them ever since, his oldest son, Antonio Santiago, went to fight World War 1. Creation of Chawosauria Jonathan was one of the founding fathers of Chawosauria, he signed the Chawosauria Act and became the first and only General-Secretary. General-Secretary of Chawosauria (1900-1975) Chawosauria Act Jonathan signed the Chawosauria Act, that renamed Chawbalitanity into Chawosauria, he signed it on January 1, 1900, he became the only General-Secretary, which his position was to protect the Internationalism of Chawosauria, Shihuangdia, Chawallianity, Kalitanity and more, he was the first to provide the International Union. International Relationships He had peaceful relationship with Chawallianity, Kalitanity and Shihuangdia, he and Garfield McDonald and Sydney Mort Patrick established a golden relationship, he in 1940 established a relationship with Chawallian Demagogue Candidate, Timothy Max Roosevelt, Jonathan loved Timothy's Anti-Christian Demagoguery and Hatred and he cast his vote for Timothy for the 1940 Chawallianic Federal Election. World War 1 Before Timothy, Jonathan had a position in World War 1, he ordered people tobe refuged until the war was over, in 1914, he took domestic action and then in 1918, when World War 1 ended, he signed the international act, the No Citizen Left Behind Act. Great Depressions Jonathan enforced the No Citizen Left Behind Act by sheltering poor citizens, when FDR came into office, he came up ideas on how to strike down the Great Depression, Jonathan established the same ideas and programs. No Citizen Left Behind Act The No Citizen Left Behind Act came into effect in 1920 two years after the First World War, he established programs, which said so in the act, Chawosauria recovered from the stock market crash. Adolf Hitler According to the No Citizen Left Behind Act, Jonathan took domestic action towards Hitler, by rescuing Jews and other Minorities. Timothy Max Roosevelt In the 1940 Chawallianic Federal Election, Jonathan cast his vote for Timothy, when Timothy was talking about banning Christianity, Jonathan agreed with Timothy on this sentence, according to the NCLBA, it does say that religion should not be left behind. Ordinance of Chawosauria Act The Ordinance of Chawosauria Act repealed the No Citizen Left Behind Act of 1918, the Ordinance was a law that banned religions, including Christianity, Jonathan had a meeting with Timothy and Timothy issued this law, and Jonathan red it and agreed with it and signed it into law in 1941. World War 2 Since the Ordinance of Chawosauria Act, Jonathan left behind some people in Europe because of their religion, for which, he abandon the Jews, and when World War 2 ended, Jonathan vetoed the international Citizenship for Jews Act. Second Brutal War Timothy Max Roosevelt had became a threat to Chawosauria when Timothy wanted more land, Jonathan had to take more action and when Chawosauria lost more territory, Chawosauria surrendered, however, Jonathan signed the Surrender Act of 1975, which this Act was repealed by EPICE (2015). Post General-Secretary (1975-1976) Position in the Imperial Chawallian Empire Jonathan became the first Supreme Judge of the Continent Union Supreme Court. He took a significant role in the Lawrence v. Chawallianity, which was a case that denied Civil Rights for Black People in Chawosauria, however, he decided himself in the Washington v. Chawallianity, which was a case that denied marriage license for interracial couples. Supreme Judge of the Continent Union He was the first Supreme Judge of the Continent Union Supreme Court, which is now the Chawmanian Supreme Court. Death and Funeral Jonathan died on October 20, 1976 at the age of 106, he died of old age, the people who attended the funeral of Jonathan were, Timothy Max Roosevelt, Timothy Max Roosevelt ii, Samantha Wawetseka, Jennifer Roosevelt, Shannon Lincoln, Shannon Latimore, Johnathan Saint Montgomery iiii, Sabeena Devajuta (as a child), Shannon Diana Roosevelt (aged 17). Legacy Jonathan had a great legacy in Chawosauria as the only general-secretary and first supreme judge, but not a nice legacy in Christianity because of the Ordinance of Chawosauria Act, which because he signed it, he abandoned Chawosauria and he abandoned people who needed him the most, but he did helped people in need, even though in the aftermath of the Signing of the Ordinance of Chawosauria Act, he abandoned people, he allowed Timothy Max Roosevelt to fool him and allowed him to take Chawosauria.